The Jokers Go To College
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Join the Impractical Jokers as they spend 1 month in college. What types of misadventures will they have? Impractical Jokers Fanfic. Featured characters are Brian "Q" Quinn, Sal Vulcano, Joe Gatto, and James "Murr" Murray.
1. Chapter 1

The Jokers Go to College

**This is my first Impractical Jokers fanfic. I love this show so much and I've finally gotten the inspiration to write a fanfic about it. Keep in mind that even though they go to college in this fic, they are the same age as they are on the show. Which I believe is...37? Somewhere around there. Read and Review. Even if you don't know this show. :)**

Sal, Q, Murr, and Joe stared at the large building that read University.

"Well, here we are, fellas. We're college men now," Joe stated.

"I'm having second, third, and fourth thoughts about this," Murr shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" You've always wanted to go to college," Sal points out.

"But that was when I was younger. Now that I'm older, I don't even think I can do it," Murr mumbled nervously.

Q put his arm around Murr's slightly smaller frame.

"You've got this buddy. I've got faith in you," Q said, trying to comfort the Joker that's constantly being bullied.

"So are we doing this or not?" Joe urged.

The four guys stepped onto the campus. Swarms of students crowded around the campus. The jokers tried to push through the crowd of people that were a lot younger than them. After they've finally got through the plague of college people, they notice a huge brown building that read "Administration Building" in gold letters. The guys enter the double doors and tried to find the Dean's office.

"Let's ask someone for directions," Q suggests.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Joe says teasingly.

They see a professor come down the hall. He looks the same age as them. He has neatly combed dark brown hair and a thin mustache. He is dressed in a three piece suit consisting of a black jacket and matching black trousers. He wore a white shirt, a dark blue tie, and a red vest. On his feet, he wore shiny black shoes.

"What's up, Mustache," Q greeted. The professor stared at them.

"Sup, man. Where's the Dean's office?" Joe asked.

The professor lifted his nose haughtily and walked away from the Jokers.

"Well that was _rude_," Sal says.

They decide to find the Dean's office themselves. They finally find it. Joe reaches for the doorknob but Murr stops him.

"We can't just burst in. We've gotta knock," Murr says.

Murr knocked on the door loud enough for the Dean to hear but not loud enough to call a ton of attention to them.

"Come in," a male voice called from inside the room.

Murr opened the door and the jokers enter. The room was full of trophies and plaques. There was a large wooden desk right in front of the window, the Dean was sitting in it. He was an older man with hair that was white. Not gray, white. He also had a beard that was white. Q noticed the Dean's beard looked _almost_ like his, but not as thick. The Dean also wore a white shirt, black tie, and black suit. He looked up at the Jokers.

"Ah, you must be our University's adult exchange students," the Dean stated in a proper tone.

"Yes we are sir," Murr said in a surprisingly polite tone.

"Welcome. My name is Dean Baxter, but you are more than welcome to simply call me sir," the Dean says.

The Jokers all individually introduced themselves and shake the Dean's hand.

"I'm Brian Quinn," Q says.

"I'm Joseph Gatto, but I typically go by Joe," Joe says.

"I'm Salvatore Vulcano, but I prefer to be called Sal," Sal says.

"I'm James Murray," Murr says.

"Welcome Brian, Joe, Sal, and James," Dean Baxter said while smiling a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes of meeting with an administrator, the guys leave the Administration Building. They are unhappy with their class schedule.

"It sucks. We only have one class together and that's English 122," Joe says bitterly.

"And lunch. We have lunch together," Sal points out. Joe stares at him.

"Lunch isn't a class, dumbass!" Joe screamed in Sal's face. Sal's eyes widened.

"Hey, don't take it out on Sal!" Q scolded.

After that, the jokers part ways. Despite the fact they all had different classes, they were all in the same building. Joe entered his class, which was Western Civics. It was an enormous room that could fit about 50 people, if not more.

_What do I do? _Joe wondered _If I sit in the front, the professor will call on me. But if I sit in the back, I might not be able to hear my professor._

Joe finally decided to sit right in the middle. More people started to come into the room. Joe carefully observed them.

_Ok, they don't look that bad. _Joe thought.

He glanced to his right and say a young girls was sitting there. SHe had shoulder length reddish brown hair and bangs that almost covered her eyebrows. SHe wore a pair of round light blue glasses that blended well with her dark green eyes.

_Ah, so there's the Nerdy girl. _Joe thought. Assuming she was very unpopular, Joe decided to be friendly towards her.

"Hello," Joe greeted.

The girl's eyes widened and she beamed happily. She was thrilled that someone was talking to her; and it was a male.

"Hello. I-I'm Nancy," the girl said.

"Hey, Nancy. I'm Joe," Joe said as he shook Nancy's hand. Nancy stared at her hand as if she had shaken hands with a celebrity.

"Um, Joe? Can...Can I see your schedule?" Nancy asked in a bashful tone.

"Sure," Joe said. He took his schedule out of his pocket and showed it to Nancy. She was thrilled that she had Joe in almost all her classes. The only classes she didn't have with him were Chemistry and English 122.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the fifth floor directly above Joe's classroom was Q's classroom. Just like Joe, Q was the first one in there. He sat in the second row from the front. This was Biology class. As more and more people came in, Q just kind of ignored them. The last person to enter the room was the professor; a female professor. Q's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was African American. Her dark skin looked rather smooth under the light. She had shiny black hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had wide, chocolate brown eyes and a button nose. Q thought she was not only the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but he also thought she was the most adorable woman he's ever seen. The professor looked at the class and flashed a radiant smile with her shiny white teeth. This only heightened Q's developing crush on her. Q gazed lovingly at her.

"Welcome to my Biology class. I'm Professor Jada Harris," the professor said in a sweet and friendly tone. Ms. Harris asked the class to introduce themselves. After Q took his turn, he spent the rest of the class period gazing at Ms. Jada Harris.

* * *

5 classrooms away, Murr entered his art class. There were about four other students in the room. None of them looked friendly enough for Murr to want to sit next to them, so he sat in a corner near the back. More students entered and a girl that had short black hair stood and looked at her peers. Murr instantly caught her eye and she approached him.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hello," Murr responded.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl asked as she pulled out a chair that was next to Murr.

"Nope, go ahead," Murr said. The girl sat down and smiled at Murr. She also extended her hand out.

"I'm Anna," the girl said.

"I'm James," Murr said as she shook Anna's hand.

"Do you have a nickname?" Anna asked.

"I do. It's Murr," Murr explained.

"Why Murr?" Anna asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Because my last name is Murray," Murr says.

"Ah, I get it. Well nice to meet you, Murr," Anna says as she smiled sweetly.

* * *

In the third floor of the same building, Sal walked into his math class. He dreaded it. _What sober person actually likes math?_ Sal thought. Just then, a very scrawny nerd with brown hair, thick glasses, and suspenders walked in. He put an apple on the professor's desk and happily marched to a seat in the front row.

_Huh, I guess him._ Sal's eyes widened in shock. He took a seat 2 rows behind the nerd. The professor came into the room. She was in her 50's. She had very short reddish brown hair that had gray strands in it. Her face was slightly wrinkled. The first thing she noticed was the apple on her desk.

"Who left this apple on my desk?" the professor asked.

"Me, I did, Ms. Winchester," the nerd said happily.

"Why thank you, Daniel," Ms. Winchester smiled.

As more people came in, Sal noticed a girl that was very short, about 5ft 3.

_Hmm, she's pretty short for a college student. _Sal observed.

He motioned for her to come sit next to him. After she sat down, Sal introduced himself.

"I'm Sal Vulcano," Sal said.

"I'm Nina," the girl responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Several class periods later, it was time for lunch. The Jokers couldn't wait to tell each other about how their day went. After they grab some food, they all sit at a table together.

"Hey, Joe. Waddya know?" Q says. Sal grins.

"Well, I found out I have Nancy in almost all my classes," Joe explains.

"Who's Nancy?" Murr wonders.

"Oh, she's a girl I met in my Western Civics class. She's a little nerd," Joe explains.

"Speaking of nerds, there's a nerd in my math class that's WAY too into math," Sal says.

"Yeah. He doesn't just like it, he's like OBSESSED with it. I swear. I don't even think he's human," Sal exaggerates.

"What's his name?" Joe asks.

"Daniel...uhm, something-or-other," Sal says.

"Hey, Murr. Don't you take art?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I meant to tell you," That class was probably my favorite so far," Murr said as he smiled.

"How so?" Sal wonders.

"Cuz the professor was the nicest guy I've ever met," Murr says.

"What's his name?" Q wonders.

"Mr. Alvarez," Murr replies.

"Alvarez? What is he, Mexican?" Sal asks.

"Yeah he is. There's also a student in there that was very nice," Murr pointed out.

"Was it a dude or a chick," Joe asks.

"It was a chick. Her name is Anna, but she didn't tell me her last name," Murr explained.

"And Q how was your day?" Joe asked as he looked at Q.

Before Q could answer, he spotted his Biology professor, Ms. Harris, come into the cafeteria. Q's heart began to race and he could feel himself blushing.

"Hello? Q," Joe said. He waved his hand in front of Q's face trying to get his attention.

"It was…(gulp) fine," Q mumbled.

Ms. Harris walked past their table. She flashed her radiant white smile once she saw Q.

"Hello, Brian," Ms. Harris greeted.

"Hello," Q said.

Ms. Harris walked away without even glancing at the other jokers.

Q glanced back at Ms. Harris and smiled at her. Sal poked Q in the shoulder and Q quickly turned towards the other jokers.

"Who was that?" Murr asked.

"My Biology professor," Q sighed.

"Oooh, Q. You like her! Q's got a crush on the teacher!" Joe taunted.

Q was immediately snapped out of his lovestruck state and tried to deny his attraction to his teacher.

"I do not!" Q loudly denied.

"C'mon, you do too!" Joe teased.

Q and Joe started to childishly argue back and forth rather loudly.

"DO NOT!"  
"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Sal and Murr looked around the cafeteria and saw that people were looking at them.

"Guys stop it! People are staring at us!" Sal panicked.

"Yeah. You guys are acting like children!" Murr scolded.

Q and Joe looked around and realized pretty much all eyes were on them. They both sink down in their seats, turning red from embarrassment. Sal decided to break the ice.

"When's English 122?" Sal asks.

They all look at their schedules.

"After lunch," Murr says.

They finish eating and look for the classroom their English 122 class will be held. It is in room 133.

"Well, here we go," Joe says as he reaches for the doorknob.


	4. Chapter 4

They enter the classroom and notice that it's actually pretty small. There is an empty table near the back.

"C'mon, let's sit there," Joe says.

The four of them sit at the table. Q and Joe are facing the front while Murr and Sal have to turn their chairs a bit so they are also facing the front. They spot more and more people come in.

_So these are our peers _Murr thought.

The professor finally came in. He was kind of short. He had brown hair and a thin beard. He also had brown beady eyes. He wore a black long sleeved button shirt, a red tie, black slacks and black shoes.

"Welcome. I'm Professor Bennett," the professor greeted.

The rest of the class period, for the most part, ran pretty smoothly. It wasn't until the very end that made the Jokers a touch hesitant about the class.

"So, the entire class will be about working on a research paper that will be 5 to 10 pages," Mr. Bennett explained.

Upon hearing that, the Jokers' eyes widened and their hearts began to beat. After class ended, the Jokers stared at the paper that Mr. Bennett gave them, which was a list of possible topics for their research paper.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought," Q said in a quiet tone.

"Hey, we're only gonna be here for a month. We could just BS it," Joe suggests. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what BS is, it stands for bullshit).**

"You really think we can pull it off?" Sal asks in a worrisome tone.

"'Course. Remember in high school? You BS'd all the time," Murr reminds him.

* * *

Over the next few days, things went from smooth sailing to rough waters for Joe. It all started in his Western Civics class. The professor greeted him, as usual.

"Hello, Joe," the professor said.

"Hey, Mr. O'Leary," Joe replied.

All of a sudden, Joe heard a high pitched shout coming from the rows of seats.

"JOE!" a voice shouted.

Joe turned and saw that it was Nancy. Confused, Joe decided to go towards Nancy.

"Here, I saved you a seat," Nancy said as she pulled out a chair next to her. Joe sat down and class began.

Nancy stared at Joe throughout the entire period. She clasped her hands together and placed them next to her left cheek and smiled lovingly. What Joe didn't know is that this'll continue throughout most of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Sal entered his math class and the first thing he noticed was Daniel, the overly enthusiastic nerd, sat in his usual seat beaming happily.

"Good morning, Salvatore," Daniel greeted.

"Call me Sal," Sal responded flatly in a clear contrast from the jolly demeanor of his classmate.

"Oh no. I don't believe in nicknames. I was raised to address people by their proper names," Daniel explained.

Sal cocked an eyebrow indifferently and turned away from the nerd. He looked up and saw Nina. He smiled and approached her. Once Sal sat down, Ms. Winchester entered, practically on cue.

"Today we will multiply using the Lattice method," Ms. Winchester said.

"Ooh, goody!" Daniel exclaimed in an almost schoolgirl-ish way.

_Lattice, huh? No prob'. I learned this way back in high school. Piece of cake. _Sal thought.

As Ms. Winchester copied problems on the board, Sal noticed that Nina had an unsure look on her face. Ms. Winchester had copied exactly 20 problems on the board, as well as 6 others that had stars next to them. Those 6 were for extra credit.

Sal started to copy all the problems. When he was done, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Nina.

"Um, I'm totally lost. Can you help me?" Nina asked in a sweet, polite tone.

"Sure I can, this is is easy peasy for me," Sal says. Nina giggles.

Sal leaned over to Nina's paper and guides her through the Lattice method. They work on the first problem, which is 15x12. **(A/N: I suggest that you follow these instructions as you read the following steps in order to get a visual representation of what's going on here).**

"Ok, so to do this you have to use a box. Write 15," Sal instructs. Nina writes the number 15 on her paper.

"Good, now draw a box underneath it and split it into fours," Sal instructed. Nina did what she was told.

"Now write 12 vertically on the write side of the box," Sal says. Nina followed the instructions.

"Now draw a diagonal line in each of the four boxes," Sal says. Nina drew what Sal told her to.

"Ok, now that we have the box, it's time to multiply. What's 5 times 1?" Sal asks.

"5," Nina answers.

"Ok, now in the box between the 5 and the 1, I want you to write 0 on the top of the diagonal and a 5 on the bottom of the diagonal," Sal explains. Nina did it.

"Now what's 1 times 1?"

"1."

"In the box between the 1 in 15 and the 1 in 12, write 0 on top of the diagonal and 5 on the bottom of the diagonal," Sal instructs. Nina did so.

"5 times 2?"

"10."

"Write 1 in the top diagonal and 0 in the bottom diagonal."

"1 times 2?"

"2."

"0 on top and 2 on the bottom."

Soon, the entire box was filled with numbers.

"Ok, now you add the numbers diagonally and put the solution along the box," Sal instructs. Nina did what she was told.

"What's the solution?" Sal asks.

"180," Nina answers.

"Let's check it and make sure you did it right," Sal suggests.

Sal takes out his phone and uses the calculator on it. He enters 15x12 and the solution is 180.

"Yep, you got it right," Sal says as he smiles.

"I have you to thank Sal," Nina says. To Sal's surprise, Nina threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.


	6. Chapter 6

For Murr's art class, he has a big painting due at the end of the month. In order to get a good grade on it, Murr will have to spend many days sketching. Once his final sketch gets Mr. Alvarez's approval, it'll be time to get painting.

"How are your sketches coming along, Murr?" Anna asked.

Murr pulled out his sketches from a folder that he kept specifically for this class.

"Um...I don't really know, cuz so far we kinda look like aliens," Murr says.

"Can I see?" Anna pleads.

Murr slowly hands her a sketch. It is a sketch of him and the other three Jokers.

"Who are they?" Anna asks.

"They're my best friends. We've been friends since high school," Murr explains.

"That's nice," Anna says as she smiles. She looked at the sketch again and Q instantly caught her eye.

"Ooh, who's this handsome fellow?" Anna says. She lays the sketch on the table and points to Q.

"That's Q. Well, his real name is Brian Quinn but we call him Q," Murr explained.

"Rrow, I'd do him," Anna said as she gazed at the sketch.

Murr's eyes widened and he pulled the sketch away. Murr spent the rest of the class period working on his sketch until he thought it looked good enough.

* * *

Q worked very hard in his Biology class to make sure his grade was very good. He wanted to please Ms. Harris. That morning, he had a particularly hard assignment. He had to read from the textbook and write an essay about one of the chapters in the book. Q was never good at this type of assignment.

_No, my grade shall not slip. My Princess will be disappointed. _Q thought, giving himself a little pep talk. Even though the assignment wasn't due until three days from today, Q started on it ahead of time. Before he knew it, the class was over. He was about halfway done. As the rest of the class was packing up their stuff and piling out the door, Ms. Harris called upon Q.

"Oh, Brian. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ms. Harris asked.

Q subtly checked his breath to make sure it didn't smell bad. After he did, he approached his cute teacher.

"Yes?" Q said politely.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your outstanding work in my class. Congratulations, Brian," Ms. Harris said as she shook his hand. Q walked out of the classroom gazing dreamily at his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

As part of their routine, the Jokers met up with each other before heading to lunch. Sal and Murr were the first ones outside.

"How was your class?" Murr asked Sal.

"Pretty good, we did Lattice in math," Sal explained.

"Lattice? That's the one with the box, isn't it?" Murr asked.

"Yep," Sal said.

"Damn, I haven't done that since high school. How do you remember that?" Murr wondered.

"I dunno. Just came back to me I guess," Sal shrugged.

Q approached them, still gazing at his hand. He knocked right into Sal.

"Oof," Q grunts.

"Watch where you're going," Sal scolded.

"Sorry about that. I'm just kind of starstruck," Q admits.

"By what?" Murr wonders.

"My Biology teacher. She said I've been doing outstanding in her class. Then she congratulated me and shook my hand," Q said, almost dazed.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Sal said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"What? No!" Q denied as he put his hand behind his back.

Sal and Murr stared at him. Q was starting to get flustered so he broke.

"Ok, Ok, fine, yes! God, nothing gets past you guys!" Q said, practically shouting.

Just then, Joe came along, but he wasn't alone. The Jokers notice a young girl clutched around Joe's stomach. This was Nancy. The Jokers stared at Nancy, then at Joe, then back at Nancy.

"Um...hello," Murr said awkwardly, trying to break the ice.

"Guys, this is Nancy," Joe said, also awkwardly.

"Hi there. Are you my Joey Boo-Boo's wittle friends?" Nancy spoke in baby talk while squeezing Joe's stomach. Sal tried his best not to laugh.

The rest of the lunch period was not at all smooth sailing. Nancy stuck by Joe's side all throughout lunch. Even though she was no longer holding onto him, she stared at him while he ate. Joe didn't like people staring at him while he ate, but he figured to just ignore it since he won't see her the rest of the day after this. The Jokers were really confused as to why their brash and aggressive friend didn't shoo the nuisance away. It wasn't until the end of lunch that they were rid of Nancy.

"Gotta go to class now. Goodbye, Joey Boo-Boo," Nancy said as she hugged Joe and skipped to her Chemistry class.


End file.
